The Royal and the Rebel
by the-novice-author
Summary: Bad BoyXPrincess AU Despite her proficiency in magic, her casting ability is far from perfect. Princess Star Butterfly has been sent to Earth to complete her training. School life is new and her host family is nice, but the boy that sleeps down the hall seems to have his own plans for the princess. Could Star keep on track with her training? Will the Royal keep up with the Rebel?
1. Chapter 1: By the Book

"Alright, Star. From the top."

The monotonous back and forth rhythm of the metronome rung through the still air. Warm rays of light filter through the castle windows into the wide open room and onto the figure in the center. Beads of sweat have begun to roll down her face, glistening the figure's iconic heart shaped cheek emblems. Regaining composition, Princess Star Butterfly firmly grips the wand in her hand. Her breathing had slowed as she raised her family's heirloom above her disheveled bun, returning to the spell's starting position. Closing her eyes, she raised her chin and allowed one more deep breath.

 _Step by step, not a foot out of place._

Keeping pace, Star moved fluidly. Each motion was mimicked accordingly to the spell as she danced elegantly within the room. When she extended her arms, they were kept soft, yet straight.

 _Just as practiced._

Dipping her body forward, her slender legs matched an exact 90 degree angle as her back arched without any sign of struggle. As she twirled, her dress bloomed outward likened to a heavenly blue morning glory. Overall, her form was without falter as hesitation was foreign to her choreography. In this state, Star Butterfly truly was the pinnacle of perfection.

 _This time I'll get it. This time I'll get it right._

"2 - 3 - 4 - and twirl, kick, extend⎯"

Off to the side, the Queen of Mewni kept track of her daughter's movements. Despite her stern expression, Moon couldn't help but feel overzealous with pride in her daughter's drive. Star had been practicing for days since the wand had been passed to her hands. Although there had been a few...roadblocks in Star's training, the queen couldn't help but feel that it would be today, of all days, that her daughter would cast her first spell.

"Y'know, it's not gonna work", muttered a nonchalant voice.

"Oh, hush Glossaryck", Moon retorted. "Star is doing everything she's supposed to⎯By. The. Book. I'm sure that this time she'll⎯"

"Mmhmm yeah, that's what you said the last three times" Digging into his sleeves, Glossaryck flicks out a pair of sunglasses as he casually leans back on the spine of the spellbook, floating in mid-air.

In her final steps, Star extends her body forward, grasping the handle with both hands. She could feel her cheeks grow hot as a surge of energy seemed to flow through her body. Opening her eyes, she channeled the energy through her chest, towards her fingertips and into the magical implement that is her ancestor's symbol of power. With what feeling she could muster, the princess began and with a great chant, the halls bellowed to her call. The tension in the air only grew tighter as Star inhaled deeply. Her mother could only watch, mouth agape to the product of family's legacy.

" **SOLAR FLARE** ", Star shouted.

The wand's crystal beamed to her dance. Her eyes had grown wide at the spectacle and without a doubt, this would be the most memorable moment of her⎯

"Uh...what?"

There were a few sparks that scattered on the floor⎯then the sound of an unpleasant fart.

The legacy was a dud.

"I don't...I don't understand..." Star mutters under her tired breath. Looking towards her mother, she slowly lowers her arms, sharing the same exhausted expression. "This time I thought I had it! What did I⎯mother, what went wrong this time?!"

"It was absolutely perfect!...Maybe your focus was off⎯or⎯or maybe it was⎯"

"Oh nononono, your highness" From his robe, Glossaryck pulls out two long pointed sticks. "You're right. Everything was _perfect_ ", he spoke in ironic enthusiasm. "There was nothing wrong with her steps at all⎯now do you want a marshmallow or a hotdog?" Reaching into his robe once more, he pulls out the puffy treat for himself. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get this stuff? Well⎯not for me, but still, it's not something you can just find at a corner store in this dimen⎯"

"Glossaryck! Don't you think that this topic is a bit inappropriate? Can't you see how dire the situation is?! For all we know, Star won't be able to use magic at all!"

"M⎯Mother?..."

Suddenly, Star felt a jolt in her arm. Looking down, the wand regained its glow as it began to subtly vibrate. Before she could speak, a beam of light shot forth from the crystal and into the floor. Startled, Star jerks back as her wand kept splurging out wave after wave of a rainbow-like fluid, followed by torpedoing wide-eyed narwhals that launched around the room to be superseded by extremely muscular warnicorns with graphic tank tops.

 _GET SWOLE_

 _BE THE BEAST_

 _MAYBE I'M JUST INSECURE ABOUT MY MASCULINITY_

 _MAYBE NOT_

 _HORSE POWER OVER 9000!_

"Star! What are you do⎯WOAHH!" Moon shouts as she was abruptly carried off by one of the steeds.

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOWWW", Star screamed; the rainbow pooled around her feet.

As the rainbow-coated narwhals hung overhead, the warnicorns ran rampant out the door and through the castle corridors. There were a few faint screams that echoed throughout the castle followed by an amalgam of whinnying to "pump some sick iron". Star clasped at the handle once more, struggling to find better footing to control her spewing wand. Slamming her foot down, she began to regain hold, but soon enough it had become her folly as she slipped over, falling on her back. The polychromatic flow finally slowed down to a trickle as Star lay dazed by the chaos that ensued.

"Is...is it over?", Star winced, her arm shaking slightly.

Glossaryck floated towards the wand with a pierced hot dog and marshmallow.

"Hmmm...I could have sworn there was going to be a⎯" Suddenly, a small flame fumed. "Ah! There ya go. Could use refinement, but you got it" He continues to hold the snacks over the small flame, the marshmallow slowly turning into a soft golden brown.

"Solar flare, amirite?"

"Star!"

Flying back inside, Moon returned in her pseudo-butterfly transformation. A soft blue aura emanated off of her very being, dissipating the conjured creatures that littered the stone walls. As the queen reverted back to her initial state, her guardsmen followed in after her. She took a brief moment to take in the sight before her⎯aghast to the state of the room and Star who laid still in the center of it all.

"Star? Star are you...alright?" Carefully, Moon knelt next to her daughter and gingerly removed the wand from her grasp. Fear, shock, and anguish were engraved into her daughter's face. After everything Star had worked towards-her aspirations and dreams seemed to crumble around her. She had spent so many years studying the spell book far before wielding the wand. Under her mother's tutelage, magic looked so simple-step by step, not a foot out of place.

And yet here she was.

Star Butterfly, heir to the throne and Princess of Mewni⎯bearer of the wand and all its magic within⎯laying in a pool of her own reckless ambition, defeated by no enemy, but herself.

"Star, sweetie? Please, can you⎯"

"I'm fine, mother", she interjects. Wearily standing, Star avoided her mother's gaze and stared upon the mess that she had created. She could feel her heart clench, but strained herself so that it wouldn't show.

"I'm feeling fairly lightheaded mother. I'm...I will retire myself for the afternoon and return to my quarters. I will take responsibility and accept my punishment accordingly. Thank you".

Without another word, Star curtsied in her stained attire and left, escorted by the guardsmen.

 _Oh, Star...what happened?..._

"Now I know you didn't give an answer, but I figured you were more or less in the mood for something savory instead of swee⎯"

"Glossaryck just what in the world was all that?! This⎯this was nothing like my training AT ALL. This never happened to me when I was younger, not even in the privacy of my own practice. Was it the wand? Was the spell altered? Was it⎯"

"If you PLEASE, my Queen" Floating towards her, he presents the hotdog on a stick. "Eat something. You turn into a drama queen when you're hungry".

Moon stared at the meat skeptically, then back to Glossaryck who chewed delightfully on his own snack, waving hers in her face. Taking the stick from his small blue hand, she bit down on the frank and chewed silently.

"As you know, magic is like the hobo stew of the universe. Sometimes, when you dip your little fingers in, you'll scrape up meaty savory hot dog slices and sometimes⎯" Glossaryck took another bite out of his toasted confectionary treat "⎯you'll get the mushy marshmallows right on top⎯whatever floats your boat, really"

"I don't see where this is going..."

"Ah ah ah⎯I'm speaking here and it's about time I did. Now⎯where was I?" Glossaryck pinched at the bridge of his lengthy, blue nose trying to refocus his thoughts.

"You know I trust you, right? I trust you with a seat in the Magic High Commission and I trusted you when you said you wanted to take over Star's training until she was ready for the wand. Despite my protest, you still persisted⎯and who was I to say no? _Oh_ , that's right. The being that literally taught generation after generation of the Butterfly matriarchy the fundamentals of magic in the universe. But I obliged, of course. And even after all that, do you know what I kept hearing? _This is how I was taught~ This is what I did in my training~ This is what I did_ ⎯me!me!me! yaddayaddayadda etcetera etcetera pbbbhhhhtttt BUPKIS. Every Butterfly princess learns how to use magic differently, my queen. Now⎯how can I put this? When I taught your mother, the baked bean dipped for baked beans because that's what she could reach. When you were young, I taught a hot dog how to dip down for hot dogs. Are you following me here? And now _that_ hot dog is teaching a marshmallow how to dip for more hot dogs. Whenever Star grabs a handful of marshmallows from the good 'ol magic stew pot, all she will expect are chunks of hot dog⎯so what happens to the 'mallows? They're thrown right back into the pot. Did you take a good look at her? She may never want to practice magic ever again"

A pang of guilt had struck Moon. Had her haste compromised her daughter's affinity towards magic? Was she truly to blame? Star had become so proficient in her studies, advancing greater than she ever had with benign vigor and perseverance. But then again...Star used to be so different before she took over her training. She would play outside and get into trouble⎯so much like her father. Star would want to fight monsters and now she would rather consider interpersonal relations amongst Mewni's nobility and study entries within the spell book. Star would laugh a lot more.

Star would smile a lot more.

 _Did I really change my daughter that much?_

"Did...Did I do the right thing?.."

"As a mother, it is your job to see how your child grows. It is my job to see her grow to her full potential and that right there, isn't another Moon." Grasping at her wrist, he carries the wand towards her, bringing Moon to face her reflection in the polished cerulean crystal heart. "And do you know what that full potential is, my queen?"

"A queen?"

"No" Touching the wand, the reflected image began to swirl and change⎯revealing the young princess of Mewni standing before her mother with a gleaming smile. As the torch of her family's history was passed down, it illuminated in a bright streams of magenta and white, transforming it into the winged star wand, marking the next generation of the Butterfly lineage.

"She needs to be Star Butterfly."

Softly exhaling, Moon stared at herself. She wasn't the same young princess that she was years ago. In fact, looking at Star, she saw so much of her younger self in her daughter that it blindsighted her. Had she let Star grow how she wanted to perhaps...perhaps things would've been different.

"What should I do?"

"I can take care of that. Nothing like a bit of R&R to ease the senses⎯it'll be somewhere where I can work with her at her own pace. In Star's case, she doesn't need to cook by the book⎯she needs to _feel the recipe_ , if you get what I mean. All in a nice environment away from⎯well⎯all this"

Glossaryck gestures his hands, waving them about and towards the castle walls

"From Mewni?"

"From being a princess"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Now-I haven't written any form of creative writing in a long LONG time, so I'm fairly rusty. The base of this AU came from the Starcoweek3 event on tumblr and I took the time to really develop this universe. I really hope you like this first chapter and that you'd stick around to see where this goes. Please review! I'd love some feedback-it's the LIFE BLOOD OF WRITERS**


	2. Chapter 2: Ease

Seeping into the warm, milky water, Star heaved a sigh of relief, allowing the bath to ease her muscles and wash away the lingering fatigue. Loosening her bun, her golden locks flowed into the water, wrapping at her neck and releasing her built up tension. The light aroma of vanilla and honey pervades her senses as the steam opens her weary body. Stretching her pastel arms around the edges of the opalescent bath, Star flexes her long, lissome legs⎯the ebbs and ripples from her movement splashing out the elixir. Easing her head back, she stares into the open, lost in a current of thoughts.

 _I can't believe I did that._

 _I can't believe that_ _ **I**_ _did that._

 _I get that there is trial and error but this⎯THIS...This is a whole new level of screwup. I mean⎯RAINBOWS? MUSCLE-PUMPED WARNICORNS?! I do admit that the narwhals were really cute...wait⎯no. NO. Narwhals are NOT are part of the spell⎯the castle is a wreck from those things_ ⎯ _where would that even come from?! I can't believe of all things THAT was my first spell! And in front of Sir Glossaryck and Mom⎯_

 _Mother…_

 _She must be so disappointed in me...I wouldn't even be surprised if she took the wand back...and after all I worked for just so I can...just so she can_ ⎯

"Pardon me, your highness"

"Ah!⎯" Snapped out of trance, Star look towards the doorway where a young Mewman handmaiden set down a tray of bathing accessories.

"Forgive me for startling you, your highness. I've brought a new set of garments while your dress is being laundered"

"Oh, well⎯thank you⎯erm..."

"Veronica, your highness"

"Yes! Thank you, Veronica. That will be all for now"

"Of course"

Dipping her head forward into the water, Star soaks the remainder of her hair, allowing the water's warmth to rejuvenate and flow down her scalp. Emerging from the water's surface, she wipes her hands across her face, awakening her senses and clearing her eyes. Running her fingers back through the length of her hair, Star stretches her neck⎯cracking it a few times to the point of satisfaction. Releasing her breath, she slides back to return to her state of roaming tho-

 _Is_ ⎯ _Is she….staring?.._

"Veronica? Can I help you?"

"OH! Erm⎯sorry! So sorry I just was just⎯nevermind! I'll be leaving⎯"

"Nononono wait! Hold on⎯Uh...What's on your mind?"

 _What am I doing?_

Stopping in her tracks, the handmaiden staggers and slowly swivels back, returning her gaze to the young princess.

"I'm sorry?" the Mewman responds, confused by the princess' sudden curiosity.

"What uh...What were you thinking about, if you don't mind my inquiry"

"Forgive me, your highness⎯but I've been instructed that it would be deemed improper to speak out of place to the royal family"

"What? Oh no, by all means speak freely. I mean⎯it's not out of place; we're just⎯talking, that's all" Moving closer, Star leans over the bath's edge. "You're saying words and I just happen to say words back. There's nothing wrong with that⎯well I don't think there is"

Veronica stood in place, kneading at her lips in fixed perplexity.

"It's a tad embarrassing..."

"I'm the one that's naked in the midst of conversation", Star humored. "I should be the one that's embarrassed. And perhaps speaking your mind will help clear my own. Heaven knows, I need it"

Clearing her throat, the handmaiden fiddles at her fingers trying to find the right words without causing a sour first impression to the princess.

"Before retiring, my grandmother was a member of the queen's personal staff and⎯well⎯she would speak highly of the Butterfly family's reputation⎯but overall, their beauty...How she would describe it, it seemed to be that of lore..fair and ethereal. I never thought I'd ever have the honor to be a firsthand witness until now...It's envious, really"

"Well I wouldn't say that _King Butterfly_ was beautiful, but then again, I'm sure he'd accept the compliment"

Sharing a comforting laugh, Star could see Veronica's tension subside. For the moment, she felt that for once, she could have a genuine conversation. It was nothing like conversing nobles at a party or between a princess and a servant. It was someone that felt⎯ _real._

"So⎯your grandma tended to my mom. Interesting. Does uhh...Is your mom also⎯erm..."

"Ah⎯yes, your highness, she too is a member of the royal staff. I'm taking her position for the time being while she recovers"

"She is ill?" Star leans closer, resting her chin into to her arms.

"Weaselthumps⎯but she is recovering. So I am filling her role despite her...protest"

"Protest?", Star inquired.

Veronica let out a light chortle, reluctantly curling the edge of her lips into a flustered smile.

"It's rather personal⎯but instead of taking her place, she wanted me to flaunt myself in front of the bakery in _hopes_ that the baker's son would court me"

Star lit up.

"Wait⎯do you mean the bakery with the big green sign?"

"Oh no no, _La_ _Famiglia_ ⎯the nice one that doesn't enchant their ingredients"

"Oh! That one! I've actually had someone pick up their cornbread sticks⎯by far, _the_ BEST in the kingdom. Although the baker's son can be rather handsome"

Quickly covering her mouth, Veronica gasps and smiles at her comfort with the princess.

"A common girl and a princess⎯hearts captured for the affection of a baker's son", Veronica pontificates dramatically. "How scandalous~"

"Well you can keep the boy, I'll have the breadsticks. That seems like a fair trade" the princess quips.

The two share another moment of laughter. The water has already become lukewarm as Star sits in her bath, entrapped by her unexpected company, momentarily forgetting the tribulations prior to earlier events.

"My mom constantly insists that I marry and start a family", Veronica banters on " I keep telling her that I'm just not attracted to the whole 'bad boy' outlook⎯and maybe...I want to do a bit more before I settle down"

"Well what would you do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well⎯let's just say⎯in speculation⎯that you had no need to do as your mom says. No work, no obligations to marriage⎯"

"Now wouldn't that be the dream? But someone like me could never⎯"

"But what would you do?", Star retorts. "What would you do⎯if you were someone like me?"

Veronica was slightly taken aback. Drifting her fingers along her lower lip, she stared at the lattices of the floors tile, seeking an answer not just for the princess, but for herself.

"Oh! I don't know why it hadn't come to mind sooner"

Star followed her movements as she meandered about the room, eagerly awaiting to receive insight on her newfound companion.

"I would go to school"

"School?"

It wasn't an answer Star had anticipated.

"A formal education would be nice, rather than picking things up 'on-the-go' as they say. I think the extra mile can really broaden my horizons⎯open more doors to⎯who knows?⎯to help me understand the ins and outs of Mewni or even bringing forth the true potential in me. It's an interesting thought, in my opinion. What would you do, your highness?"

"Me? Well...I wouldn't know, honestly. As princess of Mewni, it is my first duty to master the magic of the Butterfly wand and then one day, I will be queen. Just as my mom has and my grandma and the queen before her. Not much room for change, in my position"

"But you said this was just in speculation⎯ _no work, no obligations_ "

"Ah, but my destiny is set, where you can make it your own"

"Hmmm...How about this⎯what is it that you truly want? What is the thing that drives you the most⎯something that you've always wanted, but could never get? Even for a princess, there has to be something, right?"

Images of her mother began to flash in Star's mind. Memories of her studying sessions with the queen started to resurface, recalling moments of disdain in her mother's countenance.

 _Star, for the last time, do as I do_

 _Alright, alright mom; I get it_ ⎯ _jeez…_

 _Star, sweetie, do keep up with your reading-you've gotten fairly lax since we had last reviewed your studies_

 _I'm on it, mom!_

 _Star, remember: You are a Butterfly. When you become queen, you not only represent our kingdom, but the entirety of our family's history._

 _Of course, mother_

 _Star?_

 _Yes, mother?_

 _Star!_

 _Mother?_

 _Star._

 _Mother_

 _Mother…_

 _Do I make you proud?_

"I...I only wish to fulfill my role as queen", Star states quickly.

"Hm. A true beauty and a saint", Veronica admires.

"Despite the tranquility after the Monster/Mewman Accord, Mewni still struggles. There would be no greater joy than to bring _more_ than just our kingdom together. Mewni needs their queen and one day, I will be there to tend to those who need it"

Satisfied, the two share a reaffirming smile.

"Ooh...Your bath must've run cold by now, you highness. Do forgive me for taking your time" Unfurling the princess' bath robe, she extends its sleeves, waiting to be worn.

"It's fine, really" Stepping out from the tub, Star shudders slightly as the cool air berates her exposed skin. Finding comfort in tying on her robe, Star accepts the matching lavender towel, twisting it firmly into her dripping hair. "As a matter of fact, I should be thanking you, Veronica"

"For?"

"For speaking your mind"

Suddenly, there was a knocking emanating from the adjacent room. Moving out of sight, Veronica exits the bathroom space to answer the chamber door of the princess' personal quarters. Star could hear the sound of the door creaking open. There was a brief pause, followed by, now, two sets for footsteps making their way to the princess. Veronica, now standing in doorway dons a solemn expression with her hands folded in front of her. Stepping to the side, she presents herself in a slight bow.

"Queen Butterfly, your highness"

Star could feel her spine tense up in her mother's presence. By all means, she has adored her mother, just as the people of Mewni do. There is no other who has been held upon a golden pedestal as much as she has in her life. Certainly, her father means well, but since she began her training, the king had taken a much more active role in his position. Along with his duties, his biweekly trips to neighboring kingdoms has overtaken much of his schedule, making it rare for the father and daughter to meet. Overall, the queen has a greater influence over her daughter; however, _influence_ could be an understatement.

"You may leave us for the time being"

Bowing once more, Veronica glances towards Star, wishing her well for the afternoon. After she had left, a still silence lingered in the air. Star had prepared herself for punishment in her mistakes or even another stern lecture; however, her mother seemed different⎯she seemed troubled more so than she had been.

"Star, there is something that I would like to discuss"

"Of course, mother"

"In regards to your performance today, it was⎯"

 _Terrible. Unrefined. Sloppy._

Star could feel the tightening sensations in her chest once more.

"Different."

Star quickly held her breath. Did she hear that correctly? Or did she say it was⎯

"Never in my life have I ever seen magic so different, Star", meandering back into Star's bedroom, she took another deep breath, finding her way to her daughter's bedside. "So from now on, I cannot teach you."

Star's blood ran cold. She could feel tears beginning to well up at the news. _What's the worst that can happen?_ This. This was it.

"Mother, forgive me, it was never my intention to conduct magic as such! I⎯I'll do better from now on, I assure you, so please, PLEASE give me another chance! Then I can show you⎯"

"I think you misunderstand me, Star", taking a seat on her bed, she looks back at her daughter, patting the bedspread next to her. "I⎯I cannot teach you because there is nothing more for me to teach"

Slowly, Star staggers towards her mother.

"Y⎯You're not upset?"

"Heavens no, my dear"

Star weakly takes her seat besides her mother. Her expression greatly contrasted from earlier that day. It was softer and comforting.

"But...But my training? I've b⎯barely practiced using the wand and already it's⎯"

"Different, Star. Different and unique in ways that I am incapable of understanding."

Reaching over to Star's she unwraps the towel bundling her hair. Grabbing a brush, from the bedside table, she slightly turns Star away from her. Stroke by stroke, Moon runs the bristles through her daughter's hair⎯the repetitious motion, lulling her in a zen-like state.

"Star, I hope you can forgive me...For so long, I thought that maybe⎯maybe if I had given you a jumpstart in your training, things would be so much easier in the future. The excessive mandates in studies and the etiquette classes and lectures...I thought it would all add up so you wouldn't struggle as much as I had..."

Star's lip began to quiver as she clenched at the fabrics of her robe.

"And after today, I realize that nothing that I had taught you...could ever assist you in what lies ahead of your training. Star, from now on, Glossaryck will take over, just as he promptly should"

Deeply inhaling, Moon mentally fortifies herself.

"That's why by the following morning, you will leave Mewni. You will continue to practice the magical arts within the safety of the Earth dimension under his supervision"

Continuing to brush her hair, Moon awaits a response⎯something⎯anything from her daughter that could tell her how she felt.

Star continued to sit in silence, unresponsive and unfeeling.

 _She wants to get rid of me?..._

"It seemed almost yesterday, when you were 4 years old"

Star slightly perks up.

"I remember walking to your room and glancing that very window"

In her peripherals, Star could see the ovular window that opened a view to the garden below.

"When I looked outside, I saw you climbing up the tree that was once there and I was so close to breaking through that window. However, that's when I saw your father, vigorously following after you, branches ripping through his new coat⎯it was so nice too; it was handcrafted and he was going to wear it at Aunt Etheria's party that night. I was so worried that you'd fall and just at that moment you did⎯Goodness, I had never been so scared, Star. Oh, but your father⎯he leapt to your rescue⎯he caught you, but it was on the way down that I started to panic. And then! With great force, he grabbed onto a branch, right before the both of you fell down. He never wanted to tell you, but he broke his arm that day"

Star's shoulders have relaxed as she continued to listen to her mother's story. Moon let out a slight chuckle.

 _Is this really mother?..._

"I⎯ehehe⎯I remember that by the time I had rushed down there, your father⎯still hanging there, was making these faces and noises⎯oh how you laughed and laughed, Star⎯just to keep you distracted. And that night, we skipped the party⎯a perfectly timed excuse from seeing your Aunt Etheria again. She can throw excellent events, but her company was absolutely horrid. Before we put you to bed your father would tell you stories while I brushed your hair⎯just like I am now"

 _It's tedious, but I vaguely remember that night. Mom and dad were so different then…_

"Goodness, how you've grown, Star...Seeing you explore and try new things⎯It makes me so happy to see you this way. My Princess Star...I know that there have been times that I was hard on you, but…" Placing the brush back on the small table, she allows a subtle sigh "I just hope you'd understand that it was because I care about you too much..Because I wish I was the one who could've caught you back then⎯and saved you today...I must be a terrible mother..."

"D⎯"

Moon quickly looks back up towards Star.

"D⎯Do I make you proud, mom?" Her voice was hoarse and Moon could see her daughter shaking. Wrapping her arms around her, she squeezed tight, giving her answer.

"I have always been proud of you, sweetie. And there is no force in existence that could ever make me say otherwise. I am so, SO proud of you, Star"

That was it.

Everything Star had been holding back for so long⎯the facade has finally broken down as a flood of emotions overtook her. Warm streams fell upon her face as she lunged herself into her mother's loving embrace. Star couldn't even recall the last time she had cried so hard. It was the saltiest, ugliest cry that Star could muster⎯anything else couldn't amount to suffice how she felt; however, in the moment, it didn't even matter.

She finally had her mom back.

Moon kept her close, running her fingers through her hair, stroking the base of her thumb across her back. Part of her felt as if she had found something she never knew was missing. It was as if she had been suppressing her very being to the point she couldn't even recognize what she has become now. All that ran through her mind in that moment was that she can finally be there for her daughter.

Not as a mentor.

But as a mother.

For the rest of the evening, Star cried until she was exhausted into a deep sleep.

* * *

As the classroom begins to fill, a young boy saunters in, his backpack slung over the shoulder of his leather jacket⎯a vibrant red hood overlapping his scruff mocha hair. Slumping into his seat, he reaches into his pocket, grabbing a tiny foldable knife. Extending the thumb-length blade, he proceeds to etch marks onto the edge of the table.

" _MARCO DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE",_ the school intercom blares.

" _MARCO DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE"_

"Shit."

* * *

 **A.N Alright so that's another chapter for _The Royal and the Rebel._ I wanted to introduce Marco sooner, but I felt that I needed a chapter to establish how I envisioned Star's character in this AU. I felt that just sticking to the "princess" archetype was just too cliche so I wanted to show how complex these characters can be.**

 **I don't usually create random OC's for stories. In some fics I've read, the random OC who immediately becomes friends with the protagonist just rubs me off the wrong way-How they start overtaking the story coupled with awkward character dynamic-that just didn't work for me. That's why beyond this chapter, There won't be any more Veronica. She was created for the sake of exposition, foreshadow (not sure if you guys caught them or not), creating motive for future chapters, and in a way-she was a good parallel to Star for the sake of self-reflection.**

 **Again, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story-reviews and PM's are always welcomed :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth

"I heard he got expelled from his last school for beating the snot outta the superintendent's kid and landing him straight in a hospital bed"

"I mean he did kick the crap outta Lars Vanderdud and his goons that one time⎯shit was WILD! It was like something you'd see in a Jackie Chan flick! I managed to snag some pics of the fight; it was CRAZY dope"

"Well didja hear that _he_ was the one that started the fire in the boy's locker room over spring break?"

"And he just got away with it?"

"Like, the cops said there wasn't enough evidence⎯my dad was on that case and like, even he said so"

"That's nothin'! There's word going around that he's leading his own underground street gang now! Dude's got hundreds of followers skulking the town at night. The guy's just lookin' for trouble now"

"The dude IS trouble"

"Well, like⎯he is kinda hot~"

* * *

A slow moving fan hangs over Janice Backintosh as she clacked away at her keyboard. One would figure that after working nearly two decades as secretary at Echo Creek Academy that she might have planned a change of careers or at least thought of retirement in her growing age. However, the widow shows no signs of slowing down as she proceeded to go through the attendance roster for the morning.

" _If it ain't broke, don't fix it"_ seemed to be the internal mantra of her life. She was woman married to her work.

Now, Ms. Backintosh wasn't another joyous old woman that loved life and greeted everyone with smiles, keeping pictures of cats and a bowl of lollipops on her work desk. No⎯she was only like that on Mondays. Any other day, the moment you walked by her, she'd stare you down as if you just kicked her puppy _and_ pissed in her clumpy cold oatmeal. Mondays just had a peculiar _allure_ to her.

Why?

Because everyone else absolutely dreaded it.

Students walked by with bags in their eyes of pure exhaustion from the weekend prior⎯some with caffeine induced thousand yard stares as they hastily MacGyver projects due the next class period. Even co-workers take brief moments to mentally and emotionally prepare themselves for the beginning of yet another long week with hormonally imbalanced teenagers only to realize that the coffee machine in the break room hasn't been plugged in properly. So far, Mr. Tenorman has broken down twice this school year⎯a new record. In their suffering, Janice would slap on a happy smile _only_ because it would piss them off. It was just too damn funny. The weekly routine was like her personal fountain of youth⎯a guilty pleasure on her part.

Adjusting her glasses, she peered at the two other attendees sitting against the wall. One of which, being Francis Smithington. The round-framed, pasty, wheezing mess looked as if he was about to wet himself all over the tweed seat. According to the record, he was sent in for a small misdemeanor⎯repeated accounts of chewing gum in class and _this_ was his third strike. And there he was, sweating hard bullets as if Principal Skeeves was going to put him on death row⎯ _as if Skeeves could._

Wait.

Socks. _And_ sandals?

And he tucks his pants right in there like the red coats are storming Boston⎯it's 2015, kid. You oughta get your whole wardrobe checked, you 80's nerd stereotype.

Besides him, there's a regular to the office scene besides herself. Arms crossed, he slouches back in his seat picking at the dirt under his nails.

"Ms. Backintosh, you can send him in now", Principal Skeeves directs through her personal intercom.

"Marco Diaz, the principal will see you now"

Sauntering towards her desk, he rests his elbow and leans towards the secretary. Tilting his head her way, half-lidded, he dons a warm smile.

"Janice, Janice, Janice", he plays lightly. Digging into her bowl, he grabs a cherry sucker, and after discarding the plastic, pops it into his mouth. "Have you been using any new product as of late? I swear, you look 10 years younger since we last met"

"Flattery can only get you so far, Mr. Diaz", Ms. Backintosh humors.

"Enough to get me outta here?" Marco slyly remarks.

"Enough to look over a tardy notice this morning"

Now, Ms. Backintosh doesn't hate students. Just teenagers⎯which just so happens to be the majority of the student body. But then there's Marco Diaz, the smooth talking boy who just shows up to the office more times than any kid should. She's come to learn that he can be quite the gentleman unlike kids like _Lewis Skolnick_ over there.

"I can bring by pan dulce from my father's bakery next time"

"Tempting offer Mr. Diaz, but maybe next time"

"Ms. Backintosh, can you send in Marco Di⎯"

"INNAMINUTE SKEEVES" Removing her finger off the intercom, she returns her attention to Marco.

"Ooh...Cut short once again, eh?" Marco chimes.

"You know, I have a granddaughter your age who's still single. Maybe you can come over for dinner and the two of you can meet"

"Hmmm~Tempting⎯A tempting offer Janice" Tossing out the lollipop and burying his hands into jacket pockets, he makes his way towards the principal's office. "But maybe next time"

Entering his domain, Principal Skeeves sits behind his desk, fingers interlock over the oak surface awaiting audience with the student. The magenta bow tie that highlights his suit seems to be dampened over by his protruding neck roll as his glance darts back and forth between Marco and the window.

"Edwin _Boner_ -Skeeves", Marco taunts towards the school head.

"That's _Bonner-_ Skeeves! BONNER. You're on thin ice, Diaz", he retorts. "Now take a seat."

Slinking into the leather-wrapped seat, Marco rests his head back into his intertwined hands.

"Alright, amuse me Skeeves. What did I do this time to get you all sweaty and bothered"

Clearing his throat, Principal Skeeves rolls open his desk drawer, pulling out a thick manila folder. "PRIVATE SCHOOL INFORMATION" in red text blatantly displayed on the front cover. Dropping it on the table with a loud smack, Marco can clearly see "Diaz, Marco U." on the tab. Opening it up, the contents were carefully placed together like a scrapbook of every detention and acts of misconduct that he has ever committed at the school⎯dates, times, pictures, and all. It was actually really impressive.

"Well isn't that cute? What is this, my track record? Didn't know you thought about me that much, Skeevie Wonder"

"April 12th, Diaz"

 _Spring Break_

Gazing through the sheets, he runs his finger along the entry note.

"What the hell is this Skeeves?"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Diaz?", he grins.

"I didn't start that fire⎯even through the whole investigation, I was found innocent⎯you and I both know that"

"That may be true, BUT you were still a prime suspect seen near the scene of the crime. With your reputation and moreso _recent_ entries on your record, of course there are still consequences. After something like this sprinkled right on top, I have every right to put this on your permanent record and have administration expel your hiney."

"Yeah, I bet you're into that", Marco jabs.

He can see the principal's face turn a new shade of pink as he grinded at his teeth. Breathing sharply through his nose, he stands and slams the folder close.

"THIN ICE, DIAZ", Skeeves firmly reprimands. Slowly walking around his desk, he plants himself in front of his window, parting the horizontal blinds between his fingers. Staring outside he watches as a young girl and her parents pull up in front of the school and walk up the concrete steps. "In all my years in education, you, by far are _the_ most⎯ _different_ student that I have ever encountered"

Pacing back towards Marco's seat, he lifts off his circular frames and pinches at the bridge between his eyes.

"You know, I don't get you. You are such a bright student, good grades and all and yet you would rather spend your time getting into petty fights and causing a ruckus. "

" _Allegedly_ , Skeeves. Jeez, half the shit on here isn't even me. But what would you know? As far as you care, I'm another knuckle bruisin' fire starting chump at this school. _Ooh~Look at me! I'm just a misunderstood bad boy who struggles to get attention._ And then when shit hits the fan, everyone just _loves_ to point their fingers and pin it on the Latino kid"

"Language, Diaz! And I'll be darned if we turn your misconduct into a cause of ethnicity. Everyone wants to take this to a racial place, I won't let them" Principal Skeeves mutters.

"Alright then, so why am I here? A last hurrah before you kick me out?"

Leaning against the edge of his desk, he cups his hands together. "I want to strike a deal with you, Diaz"

 _I'm not gonna like this_

"What's your game, cue-ball?"

"We have a new student coming in to the academy whose family has made a rather generous donation to this school", Skeeves leads on. "And I want you to make sure she has the most pleasant first day at school"

"This is blackmail"

"Let's call it a second chance, Diaz. A little bit of _community service_ and we can strike a few things off your file"

Crossing his arms, he squints hard at the principal.

"Now why me? Why not one of those preppy student council schmucks who⎯I dunno⎯would be _way_ better at this sorta thing? "

"Because I know exactly how students are with 'the new kid' at school and if you're around her she'll be practically untouchable"

"Jeez, Skeeves, rude much?"

"So do we have a DEAL or NOT, Diaz?"

Staring at the principal's extended hand with animosity, Marco carefully balanced his options

 _I can stand my ground against this asshat and get slandered without any chance of recovery...maybe even ruin my chance to get into college..._

 _OR_

 _I can play tour guide for a few days and practically get a clean slate...Mom and dad would kill me if I got booted from this school…_

 _Fucking shit, Skeeves_

"Fine. I'll play things your way" Reluctantly, Marco grasps at has his hand, sealing the deal.

"Who knows, Diaz? Maybe the whole experience will turn your life around"

* * *

"Alright, I believe that should be the last of it", Star stated as the last trunk was loaded into the carriage.

Waiting in the courtyard, Star clears off her gloves and cerulean petticoat from any lingering dust.

"We have servants for that you know"

Looking over her shoulder, both her mother and father make their way towards their daughter.

"I'm aware, mom. I just feel⎯" A wide smile crosses her face "⎯I just feel far too ecstatic, that's all"

"That's good to hear, dear" Moon states as she cracks a smile.

"Ahem." Stepping forward with crescent staff in hand, the short king looks up at his daughter. "Star", River begins stoically.

"Dad."

The two stared at each other solemnly, neither of them taking the chance to blink. Swiftly, the king throws down his staff, grappling his daughter in a voracious bear hug, laughing heartily as he brings his daughter's face into his thick beard.

"HA HA HAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU, STAR! MY GOODNESS LOOK AT YOU!"

Star couldn't help but muffle into her father's facial hair as she struggles to breath in his loving hold.

"PHA-PHUH PHYUA PHANH-PHEH-PHUH-PHINGH PHEE", Star manages. Prying him off, she couldn't help but giggle at her father's affection as she attempts to adjust her fixed bun.

"HAHA! OH do forgive me, Star. My little princess is growing up and off to vacation in the Earth dimension. And look at you!" Pinching at her cheek emblems, Star couldn't help but feel the embarrassment rising on her face.

"DAAAaaaad, dish ishn't uh fay-cay-shun" Escaping his clutches once more, she rubs at her sore cheek. "This is for an extremely important mission that may affect my performance as future queen"

Intimidated by the daggers his wife was glaring towards him, he quickly clears his throat, returning to the composition that he initially held.

"Ahem⎯of course, daughter" Sharing one more hug, he leans closer to her ear. "But if you feel the need to have a little bit of _extra_ personal space while you're there, daddy packed a little something in your belongings" he whispers.

"Pardon me, your highness. The carriage is prepared for travel", informed the driver.

"Right-O then, let's get to it"

"Oh Star, have you forgotten anything?", inquired Moon.

Star thought hard, running through a mental checklist.

"Everything should be ready...The book is within my personal belonging amongst a few article of clothing...and I believe the rest of my items would be sent in later"

From behind her back, Moon presents her daughter with a golden rod engraved with magical properties. The item is embedded in Moon's likeness as the blue crystal heart reflects the shape of Moon's styled hair.

"You can't train without your wand, now can you?", the queen humors.

Once more, she hands her daughter the Butterfly wand. At her touch, the wand she wielded polymorphs in entirety, beams of light emitting from the item while magenta and white streams seamlessly wrap around it, recrafting itself into the winged gold-star wand.

The wand has found its proper owner.

Grinning from ear to ear, she lunges at her mother, sharing one more hug before she climbs into the manticore-driven carriage.

"You know, Moon there's a reason why _I'm_ the fun one while _you're_ the strict one"

Staring daggers at her husband once more, River quickly follows his daughter.

"I can be fun...", Moon mutters to herself before boarding the carriage. "I'M FUN!"

"Manfred! Open the portal!", the king commands.

The sound of a torn seam emitted from space as the driver shears into the fabric of reality with a pair of platinum dimensional scissors. Taking the reigns, the carriage moves forward, warbling through the swirling portal. Unbeknownst to the Butterfly family, a set of eyes began to move from the foliage of a nearby shrub. Its amphibian eyes blinked once more, furrowing into a wicked glare and a sinister sharp-toothed smile.

* * *

"The new student and company are here", Ms. Backintosh drawled through the intercom.

"Now, Diaz you are going to put on a big 'ol cheery smile and at least give her parents a sliver of respect", Skeeves harshly whispers. " Do you understand?"

Straightening his posture, he brings both index fingers to the corners of his lips, pushing them upward into an awkward smile.

"Send them in"

As the door creeks open, a young fair-skinned blonde walks into the vicinity. Her blonde hair was neatly tied up, slightly bobbing with each step. The girl, kept her hands to herself as she peered into the new environment.

" _No freaking way..."_ Marco silently mouths.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?", she asks politely.

"Not at all", Skeeves chirps. "Please, take a seat"

Adjusting her cyan skirt, she promptly takes the empty seat besides Marco, briefly glancing his way. Her eyes were wide and gleamed against the light, reminiscent of early-morning sparkling water alongside the beach. What really caught his eye was the single streak of seafoam green that highlighted her hair.

"Marco, this is Jackie Lynn Thomas", gesturing towards the girl. "And this is Marco Diaz", he introduces as he firmly squeezes the leather on his shoulder. "He will be here to show you around the school"

At the mention of his name, Jackie takes another glance towards the boy, struck by sudden familiarity.

"Welcome to Echo Creek Academy, Jackie"

* * *

"Welcome to Echo Creek, Star", introduces a long-haired woman.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, Mrs..."

"Diaz⎯Angie Diaz, but Mrs. Diaz will be just fine", she greeted.

Standing at the front of an A-frame two-story home within the rural neighborhood of Echo Creek, Princess Star Butterfly takes her first deep breath of her new home.

"Welcome to Earth", the young princess whispers to herself.

* * *

Jumping through the jade-swirl portal, the dark skinned amphibian finds himself returned to the inner chambers of Castle Avarius. Puffing his throat and exposing his broad chest, the creature makes his presence known. He brings his closed fist towards him, landing firmly on the winged yellow eyed crest that conveyed his loyalty, saluting to the being that sat before him.

"Master. I have tracked down Star Butterfly", he croaks in a thick accent. "They have hidden her in the Earth dimension. Unguarded."

As the seat swivels around, the creature who sat behind the desk lightly smirks. Swirling the bronze drink in his glass, he deeply inhales its earthy fragrance. His outlook greatly contrasted with the castle setting-a clean suit and tie surrounded by a group of rough-looking creatures and dilapidated stone structures. Lightly sipping his drink, his hand marks his presence⎯a missing finger pressing against the transparent drinking glass. Setting his drink down, the Septarian glares down at the spy.

"Good."

* * *

 **A.N Alright, there goes another chapter-it's a slow start, but I'm getting there :3 I'm not getting as much feedback as I wanted, so I've just been measuring viewer contentment with the views/visitors of the fic. It's not ideal, but it's what I'm working with at the moment.**

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**

 **if there's anything that seems fairly off or scenes that seem unclear, I'd love to know! Currently looking for a beta-reader(s) before I start writing my next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

_It's smaller than I expected_

The Diaz household is by no means considered too tiny or uninhabitable―just― _different_. Living behind the castle walls of Mewni, sometimes it felt as if there was no other life that could be lived than the life of a royal. It felt as if there would always be _so much_. So much hallway, so much rug, so many rooms―but _so few_ people. Funny how a castle so big could feel so empty; however this house was anything but. It wasn't as broken or poverty struck as the shantytowns in the lower districts of Mewni, nor did it carry a sense of regality or refinement that Mewman nobility had polished―but then again, this wasn't the same dimension that she had called "home".

It was _different._

And this time, Star liked different.

It has only been a few minutes and every single second there was a new sight that catches Star's gaze, running questions and realizations to this whole new world.

 _No moons hanging above_

 _No rivers running through_

 _A broken stone path put together_

 _Small houses_

Stepping along the adobe brick steps, Star couldn't help but feel the creeping sensation of euphoria well up inside her. As the door suddenly bursts open, breaking her train of thought, the driver that reigned the manticore immediately slumps over, leaning against the doorway. His thin, lanky arms swung back and forth from of searing exhaustion as he exasperatedly attempts to catch his breath, finding temporary solace lying in the coolness of Star's casting shadow.

"OH―HWOAH! AH―HAHA ah..." the boy scrambles about, collapsing into a weak bow. "THE―ah...THE UH―oh jeez...Y―YHOUR BELONGINGS HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO―to your room...YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Oh! Erm...Thank you―You may be dismissed"

Keeping his head down, the carriage driver barely manages to leave the door open for the princess. As soon as her father had called for the young Mortimer, the lad had run off to tend to her parents. Although the goodbye was lengthy, after talking to Mrs. Diaz, Star's parents were satisfied. With a final wave, they were off, leaving Star to pave her own destiny. A few steps inside and a sudden rush of new smells waved forth―a sweet fragrance of vanilla with hints of unfamiliar spices tantalizing her senses.

"What a heavenly aroma", Star coos.

"That would be the cinnamon rolls, Star", Angie remarks from the kitchen.

"Oh! Sounds exotic"

"They should take a bit longer to prepare―so in the meantime.." Laying into the nearby sofa, Mrs. Diaz stretches out her arms, cracking her elbows in a drawn out wave―taking the moment to get comfortable with the exchange student.

"You really are a princess, huh?"

"Princess Star Butterfly―future queen of Mewni", she cheerily greets and curtsies.

"We've never had a princess live with us before―OH!", tilting her head in a semi-bow, she smiles warmly towards Star. "― _your highness_ ―Ooh! How exciting!"

"'Star' would be just fine, Mrs. Diaz", Sharing a seat with her host, she began to look about the room, inspecting the very nature of this new household. "Does anyone else live here? I didn't see anyone else upon my arrival"

"Well there's my son and husband―but they aren't home at the moment, so it's going to be _just the girls_ for now", she giggled.

"But who are those individuals?", Star gestures towards the orange brick arch. "Do they also live here?"

The wall was nearly covered with framed photos of different shapes and sizes. Each featured one or two children in this wall of diversity―different expressions, divergent skin colors, young boys, girls, and― _is that a sheep-horse?!_

"These are all the foreign exchange students that our family has hosted in the past―just like you", Angie informs. "This house has been home to students from all around the world. We've had children from Switzerland, Japan, Egypt―they come to learn in our schools and learn about our culture. And in exchange, they share some of their culture with us"

"That sounds like a wonderful experience~Do any return?"

"These children come and go, but the memories they've shared with us remain―and that's more than enough for us. And one day, your photo will also hang there for years to come"

Star couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she would be a part of something greater―but then again, being a part of the Butterfly lineage would be the same. Further gazing at this wall, Star began to notice a trend amongst the photos.

"But what about that one?", Star inquires. "He's been in a few of these photos"

The boy seemed to be more frequent in the older photos, posing spontaneously alongside the other children. In some cases, the boy would be hidden within the background, pretending to be a chair or some sort one-eyed bearded man―It had gotten to a point that Star played a brief game of sorts, scanning each photo to find the red-hooded boy. However, within the last few, the boy seems to have vanished.

"That's my son, Marco. Boy, he was quite the handful growing up"

"But where is he now?"

"Well―he should be at school right now... _hopefully..._ "

"School?" Star was caught by surprise. "I didn't know you were a member of nobility"

"Oh Star, here on Earth, anyone can go to school"

Such an idea was unheard of on Mewni. Typically, a formal education was privileged by the wealthy, the elite, and of course, royalty. An idea the― _less privileged_ could receive a formal education was an abstract thought back home.

Perhaps Veronica could visit sometime.

But in that case, who else could partake in such bounty?

"Anyone?...Even monsters?"

Angie broke into a light giggle, confusing the princess.

 _Was it something I said?_

"Oh Star―We don't have monsters on Earth either―well, not _real_ ones"

 _Huh. No monsters._

"But that's why you're here, right?", Angie inquired. "To attend school on Earth?"

"Oh! Nononono, that would be alright. I will be receiving an education, but not by local means. In fact, I've brought my magic instructor with me for the duration of my stay"

Angie took a brief moment to process Star's statement. "You brought them... _with_ you?..."

"Oh, yes! Sir Glossaryck lives in my book"

"In your...book...", she asked in speculation.

"Do forgive me, this all must seem so strange"

"That's alright dear, It's just that―we don't _have_ magic here either", Angie eased.

 _No magic?!_

Glancing at the wand, she could see her reflection off the golden star crystal. Magic was the reason why the Butterfly family ruled Mewni―it was the very reason why she was here. The very lifeblood of the universe and this dimension hasn't ever touched it. It's there―and yet they have no idea...There's so much potential within this dimension, much like the princess who bore the Butterfly wand.

"Huh...I'm a far way from home, aren't I?", Star laments.

"Oh don't worry", Angie comforted. "With our foreign exchange students, it's natural to feel a little homesick. As long as you're here, I'll make sure that you're going to have an experience on Earth that you'll never forget"

"Thank you, Mrs. Diaz. I very much appreciate the welcome hospitality that you have offered me. And once my training is complete, I'll be sure to return one day and repay your kindness in full "

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart~Oh, that reminds me! Your ah… _personal assistant_ has brought your things upstairs. You must want to unpack and get your room the way you want it. And in the meanwhile―" Rising from her comfort, Angie straightens out her skirt. "I'll go check on those cinnamon rolls"

As Mrs. Diaz is ushered back to the attention of her confectionery delights, Star finds her way to the staircase. With her hand lingering on the rail, she glances back at the wall of photos one more time.

"Marco, huh?"

* * *

"Alright, let's see what we got here" Staring at the class schedule sleeved within a binder cover, Marco takes lead as the two wander about the halls. "So ya got Ms. Krickl for 5th period chem 1―I'll tell you right now that she has no idea how to teach a class, so you might as well teach yourself, find a good tutor, or cheat off the smart kids in class"

Despite his casual demeanor, Marco could feel the sweat building up in his jacket―an uncomfortable, humid, damp sensation chafing at his armpits. Keeping a few steps in front of her, he avoids any chance of eye contact, listening to the sound of her TOMS smack at the hallway tile at an even pace. If she could get a good view of him, she would see how much of a wreck he looks stressing over something that perhaps even she was not aware of.

 _Just keep your cool, Marco Diaz, keep it cool_ ― _maybe it's another Jackie Lynn Thomas? Life can't be this forgiving._

"Haha I'll keep that in mind", she replied, drawing slightly closer to him. "Any other survival tips in mind?"

Marco glimpsed at the girl once more. She just screams _I unironically read books at mermaid themed coffee shops._ With each step, the tufts of her ponytail bobs synchronously with the sway of her skirt―its color "popping" in its contrast to her charcoal leggings. Her aqua green cotton cardigan seemed to flow about her, a soft wave ebbing from the shore. This only emphasized the bright orange shell necklace that sifted upon her white sand top. The outline of a Macbook pushed against the walls of her canvas backpack―she was the hipster Ariel of the Echo Creek. All she lacked were thick framed glasses.

 _And the Jackie Lynn Thomas I knew wore glasses_ ― _she didn't dye her hair, and she was never like this, right? Yeah so it can't be_ ― _Jackie is long gone._

Calmed by his thoughts, Marco was brought back to the moment.

"It's high school, new girl―you'll learn quick that it's a dog-eat-dog world. You find your group, and you'll live for another day."

"Is this school _that_ bad?"

"Depends", Marco shrugs.

"On what?", Jackie curiously inquires.

"Who you decide to piss off first". Stopping by a classroom, he leans back next to to the doorway, peering into the cross-wired glass.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come pop a look, new girl"

As she peeked into the small window, the scent of coconut and shea butter wafted towards Marco―the alluring scent nearly catching the boy in a fluster.

 _Jackie Lynn Thomas is a far way away from here. It isn't her_ ― _I mean there can be a bunch of Marco Diaz's, right? How is this any different?_

"What am I supposed to look at?"

"Wha?―Oh uhh..Alright, alright. See that girl back there? With the cheerleader getup and black hair"

"Yeah, I see her―who is she?"

"Starla Phan―the queen bee of high school. If you ever decide to get ballsy and talk to her― _don't_. Starla talks to _you._ It's the unspoken rule of the school. You piss her off and you might as well call your social life dead. Thirteen years old, but she's got one helluva death grip on this place. Mess with her―the football team _and_ her fan club will start gunning for ya"

"She has a fan club?"

"Well―'Phan' club. But they might as well be a cult. They meet on Wednesdays in the dark room as the _photography club_ but that's just a load of bull. Everyone knows they just take countless photos of Starla, worshipping her very image―another bonus to her ego"

"Well I'll be sure to mind my own business around her―What else, O master survivalist of Echo Creek?", Jackie humors.

Sneaking further down the hall, the two peep into another classroom.

"Room 54A, 4th row―far right, new girl.", Marco states flatly.

"The big guy? Lemme guess―school bully whose daddy didn't give him enough attention?"

"Nope. Juuuuust an asshole. Lars Vanderdud is a guy that can really get on your nerves if you let 'em. Piss him off and your name's scratched onto his death list on the boy's bathroom stalls."

"And what happens then?"

"You don't wanna know. But hey―Fluffy over there has been repeating his junior year so many times, give or take a few months, he'll be a legal adult. He'll be the cops' problem then."

"Woah, that's crazy. So what's your advice?"

"Publicly shame him for hitting a girl―or beat the shit outta him"

"But he's like―six feet tall!"

"Aim for the back of his knees and you'll do just fine"

Sauntering off to the next location, Marco briefly points out the major areas of Echo Creek Academy―the cafeteria, auditorium, pool, library, and such. As Marco continues his tour, he hadn't realized how close Jackie had gotten to him. Initially, she began a few steps behind him and without notice, she had eased her way next to him. When he spoke, she had kept a continuous, strained gaze on Marco―there was _something_ about the way he spoke that made her feel comfortable―but at the same time, had an off-putting sensation that envoked mixed feelings about the boy. And that's what threw Jackie off. She had never known such a straight-forward kid like Marco. So far he's been so nice, but her gut is telling her that the boy is nothing but trouble―but _why?_ The name, _Marco Diaz_ had rung a few bells back at the office and she hadn't the slightest clue why. She had hoped that maybe something he would say or do would trigger a memory or an old train of thought―but nothing had come to mind since. As far as she was aware, Marco Diaz may just be another name, another face―another birthmark underneath their eye.

 _Wait._

"―so for the love of God, don't call their Japanese cartoons― _cartoons._ They'll start screeching like hell and you'll never hear the end of it", pivoting his foot, Marco swivels around, setting himself off to the side of the entrance. "And here it is―your stop"

"So what happens now?", Jackie asks, mimicking his movements and leaning against the other side of the doorway.

"Now this is the part where you get in, introduce yourself as the new kid, and let the ball roll from there. The sooner you find out where you fit in, the better"

"And what about you, Mr. Attitude n' Leatherworks? Where exactly do you fit in?"

Sniggering at the comment, Marco scratches at the back of his head.

"I don't. And that's exactly how I like it"

"What? Too edgy to talk to people?"

"Wouldn't _that_ be the case. You step through that door, they'll see you with me. And the moment my back's turned they'll tell you to stay 100 meters away from _me_ because _guess what?_ ―They will", he rolls nonchalantly.

"From you? You don't seem so bad"

"Well lemme tell you something, new girl―I'm the kid who somehow pissed off everyone in this godforsaken place, so one way or another, you're gonna hear a lotta shit about me. Might as well get a headstart"

"Hmm...And what if I don't", she warms up to him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then you'd be a bigger idiot than I am", Marco humors.

Chortling at his answer, Marco could feel his heart begin to flutter as her smile gives him solace. She wasn't like everyone else. She didn't shrug him off or avoid him because of how he looked or by the rumors that flew around town.

 _Maybe this is what I really need. A clean slate_ ― _someone who has no idea who I am. Maybe I can really get used to this girl. Or maybe_ ―

"Hey can I ask you something?", Jackie inquires. " It's been on my mind for a bit, but maybe it's nothing, really"

"Go ahead and shoot, new girl", he smirks.

"This is gonna sound _way_ out there, but―did you ever go to Echo Creek Middle School? Because I dunno―I feel like I've _seen_ you somewhere before..."

In that moment Marco could feel his innate thoughts and inhibitions resurface. The core of his instincts just scream _GET OUT OF THERE_ ― _RUN!_ However, his feet would not relent to his command. The realization had finally dawned on him―if she's asking about his old school, then there can be no doubt about this.

This really is Jackie Lynn Thomas.

 _This IS Jackie. Lynn. Thomas._

Marco could feel the world spin about him―the words sitting at his throat, croaking for release as his gut churned and festered about. Something. Just―SAY SOMETHING!

 _So it is you. I never thought we'd see each other again after you moved outta here._

 _Yeah, I went there for a few years_ ― _place was a dump._

 _Yeah_ ― _I am 'that' Marco Diaz. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about everything all those years ago and that maybe...we can talk some more...and move past it all..._

 _Wow, Jackie you got hot_ ― _and I mean REALLY hot just_ ― _WOW!_

"Uhh...nnnnNOPE. Yeah, nah―I transferred in from a middle school out in Orange County―I don't think we've ever met before till today. I prolly just have that face, y'know?"

 _You cuck._

"Oh. My bad. I thought you were someone I might've known. Anyways―I've gotta get going before this class period ends" Opening the door, the two could hear the teacher stop mid-sentence as a low murmur takes over the class when Jackie stepped in. "I'll see you around, Marco"

"Was that Marco Diaz?", whispered a voice.

"Why the hell was she with _him_?"

"OH-EM-GEE We have a new kid on campus―WHAAAAAAT?"

"Alright class, settle down! This here is Jackie Lynn―"

As the door closes, Marco sees her off to the sea of highschool society―a place where he dares not follow. There she smiles, waves, and the crowd accepts her wholeheartedly. He could already tell the school was just going to love her. Continuing down the hall, Marco walks in silence. A few yards down, he suddenly lunges towards a nearby wall, landing a quick solid blow at the textured surface. A light tingle traveled down his arm, awakening his dormant nerves. His knuckles seemed to glow a deep red as the new abraisure opened to a few speckles of blood.

 _I fucked up._

Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, he makes his way down the hall, onto a road unfollowed.

* * *

 _This should be it._

Opening the door, Star had found her way into her new room. Although her belongings did lie at the center, the room seemed to be littered with posters, red hoodies, and a plethora of other paraphernalia. But then again, who was Star to judge Earth culture? Especially with the realization that there were neither monsters nor magic in this realm, she had no idea how this dimension functions or what was considered the norm. Although, it was interesting to see how similar mewmans and humans looked after meeting Mrs. Diaz. Perhaps there was some sort of missing link between the two. But that was a speculation for another time.

"Hm. It's not what I expected...but it will do for now"

Opening her first trunk, it took all her strength to take out the spell book―although it's A LOT lighter than it seemed. The princess inspected the artifact once more, running her fingers along the old leather bound tome, savoring the moment. Although she had read through the spellbook countless times, she couldn't help but feel enraptured by the moment.

Sir Glossaryck of Terms and Conditions

Sir Glossaryck The Eternal Master

Sir Glossaryck The Teacher

His name had been referenced so many times within her family's book of spells and yet Star can count the times she had _seen_ him on one hand alone. Queen Dirhennia had regarded him as "unconventional" in her chapter and Queen Cresenta had called him "an abstract force of nature whom she dared not oppose". Star had considered herself lucky that he was in audience for her first spell casting but THIS was a whole new level. Sir Glossaryck had even taught Queen Celena and Queen Skywynne, two of the most recognized queens of Mewni―next to her own mother, of course. What lessons could Sir Glossaryck have for her? Such knowledge and experience from the grand teacher himself is far more valuable than any other text in Mewni.

 _I must be ready for anything._

Unlatching the spell book, its pages began flipping through with great speed, the images and text of her family's history going by as blurs. As the book stopped, there he was― _the_ teacher, the being as old as time. The eternal, the knowledgeable―

"GLIP―UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP"

 _Uhh…_

Twisting his body, the blue imp-like creature stretched at his body, a symphony of cracks and pops emitting from his body.

"HOO-BOY! Dimensional travel can give ya such a crick in the neck, amirite?"

Star was speechless.

 _Is...Is this him?..._

"Hey kid, how's it hangin'? You look like you've never seen a guy come outta your book before. Which unless it's me―you should be VERY worried. So what's up?"

"Erm..." Clearing her throat, Star clenches at her wand. "Sir...Glossaryck. My name is Princess Star Butterfly―daughter of Queen Moon the Undaunted and King Butterfly of the Johansen Clan. I have faced many trials and tribulations to stand before you today so that you may share with me your fountain of grandeur wisdom."

"Huh. That's cute, kid but can you just get to the point?"

"Oh! Er―I'm ready for my magic training"

"Well why didncha just say so? Alright, Star so you think you're finally ready for the 'ol Glossaryck, eh? I take it you've already picked up a thing or two from your mom, right?"

"Oh yes! I have already gone through the book cover to cover, memorizing and practicing the choreography for each spell. I may be a tad unfamiliar with some scripts, but―"

"Uh huh, great, kid. So for your first lesson: cast a spell WITHOUT the fancy dancing"

Star was mortified. She stood before one of the greatest beings in the universe looking as if she was a lost child confused by a long word―she felt as if the absolutes and laws of the wand had just been picked up and thrown out the window. And even so, since she had last casted a spell, it hadn't nearly ended up the way she had wanted it...

 _W_ ― _Without the movements?!_

"I beg your pardon, but that's just impossible...Even Queen Skywynne wrote that it was gestures and movements combined with a vocal command that brought forth the wand's magic. Even the most basic of levitation spells required proper posture and direction"

"Wha?―Yeah, nah kiddo you don't need that. Alright, how about this" Looking about the room, Glossaryck scratches about his burly beard "You see that globe right there on that drawer? Bring it over here using the levitation spell"

"Oh! Erm...Alright―Let me just..."

Taking in a deep breath, Star extends her arms outwards, grasping at the wand. In a single motion, she elegantly spun her body while lightly balancing herself on one foot―a simple pirouette. Flicking the wand towards the object, she called forth the spell with determination.

" **LEVITATO** ", she commanded.

The globe began to glow with a light magenta aura. Suddenly, the sphere began to budge closer to the princess to her surprise. Just as it was about to leave the ledge, without warning, it instantaneously melts, leaving a pool of once-solid matter dripping onto the floorboards.

"Not exactly how I wanted it, but hey―it's making its way here. Lookatit. Nnnice.", he humored.

"Forgive me Sir Glossaryck, I know I messed up, but if you can give me another chance, I could―"

"Woah kid, reel it back a hot sec―you messed up. So what? Not like you created a black hole or anything"

"Y...You're not upset?..."

"Look―My job is to see you reach your full potential. Just because you broke a few eggs, you're still gonna get an omelet. So we good?"

Reassured, Star lifts her head, nodding quietly.

"Alrighty...so how can I put this? Hrm…."

Snapping his fingers, a hoodie off the ground began to float, swiftly compacting itself into a swirling ball. As the ball yielded, the article of clothing now polymorphed into a bright red apple falling into his hands. Star could only watch in astonishment to the sight that unfolded.

"Your magic is more your own than the wand's. Think of it as a really long arm to reach behind the fridge or uh...a back scratcher to scratch your...back. It's just an extension of your own body, if that helps"

Star continues to nod along, taking in as much as possible as Glossaryck proceeds to bite chunks into the fruit―bits and pieces flying out as he speaks. His mannerisms and etiquette were absolutely horrid―however, Star would digress, hoping to see something greater within her new mentor.

"And the whole dancing thing? Yeeeahh...I dunno where that all started, but it's all in your head, really. I guess one of the queens thought it was best to remember a spell by prancing about―it's all just an association game. You can do it with cards, baking, deep sobbing―anything a growing teen gets into nowadays. I'm more or less surprised no one's done it with nachos yet. Shame. So just think about the spell you wanna cast, say it out loud aaaaaand you just―do it. Should be easy enough" Swallowing another chunk, he throws the core flying into the air.

" **LEVITATO** ", he lazily chants.

Before the core could hit the ground, there it was―floating right before Star.

"But then again, I can do it without the whole _saying-the-spell_ part. That's just a waste of breath―URRRRRRRP!"

With a swirl from his index finger, slowly, the core began to expand, reverting back to its original form―just with a lot more holes and bitemarks…and an apple-y smell to it...

"Go ahead and give it a whirl"

Looking down at the wand, she could feel the drive ignite in her once more. Staring at a metal trash bin at the corner of the room, Star slowly takes aim. A familiar energy begins to surge through her once more. Her cheeks begin to feel a warmth suddenly erupt as a light emanates from the wand.

" **LEVITATO** ", Star breathes.

As commanded, the bin is coated by a magenta aura. At first, it shook, but ever so slowly, the object began to rise from its resting position.

"I'm doing it...", Star mutters in shock "I'M DOING IT!"

Suddenly, the trash bin started to shake violently, rattling the contents past the rim and about the floor. Without warning, it started to swoop around the room, knocking objects off shelves and small boxes laden with books off bedside desks. Once more, it shoots itself with great force, embedding the metal frame half-way into the closet door. In a grande finale, as the bin sputters to a stop, a tuft of sparkles and glitter puffs outward, lightly coating the floor beneath it.

 _Another disaster…_

"Not bad, kid not bad. Overshot the landing, but you're getting there"

"I don't understand!.. I was SO close! And―And Why the glitter? Why rainbows or muscly warnicorns or―or NARWHALS?!", Star shouts in frustration. "Why do my spells always end up this way?!"

"Hrmm...Well that's because that's _your_ magic. The sooner you stop forcing it down, the sooner you can do something as simple as levitate a tr-r-r-r-rash can", Glossaryck emphasizes, rolling his tongue.

"There is _no WAY_ that _that_ is MY magic. It is far too childish and unrefined and I refuse to acknowledge it. Mom said my magic was different, but THIS simply isn't it. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of omniscient miracle-worker of the magical arts, but you're not taking this seriously AT ALL! One day, I will be queen of Mewni and throughout history, they will remember me as STAR THE UNDISCIPLINED!"

"Copy n' paste―you really did outdo yourself, Moon", Glossaryck mutters under his breath, cleaning out his ears with his pinky.

"There HAS to be something else" Picking up the spellbook, Star heaves it onto the bed, her following. "Perhaps there's something I missed―something _different_ ", she murmurs, flipping through the pages.

"Look kid, you're just frustrated because you didn't get it right the first few times―so what? If it makes it easier, dance _in your mind_ "

Continuing to flip through the pages, Star promptly ignores her mentor, finding his method to lead her further away from her goal.

"Okay, well―if you're gonna be like that, that's cool with me too. Yeah, don't listen to the magic-endowed being in the room. Y'know what? Once you start seeing the obvious, give me a knock, 'kay? We good? M'kay." Pressing his palms together and dipping into an exaggerated squat, Glossaryck leaps forward, seemingly diving straight into the old tome, disappearing within the pages and text.

 _I refuse to believe that such magic is my own. Queens of Mewni's past could command the elements_ ― _forces of nature, wielding abilities only known to them. They ALL have had a purpose_ ― _even Soupina the Strange had the ability to heal the famine-struck people with her soup! So what is the purpose of rainbows and sunshine?! What's MY purpose?..._

As the hours go by, the day's sky has peeked into a vibrant gradient of orange and blue―the clouds slowly receding into the horizon. The princess had grown weary in her studies, finding herself in a quaint state of slumber.

 _Just a few minutes...and I can get back to studying…_

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Marco breathes a heavy sigh.

 _Fate has a funny way of working in my life. Maybe tomorrow, I can clear things up and maybe...hopefully she won't hate me as much...Fuck...FUCK! But this is such a good thing we have going on right now_ ― _she thinks I'm just some other kid from Orange County for Christ's sake!_

"Marco? Is that you?", beckoned his mother.

"Yeah, mom it's just me", he calls, climbing up the stairs.

"I made cinnamon rolls if you like. Maybe we can sit down and just talk for a bit―"

"Sorry mom, can't―", Marco interrupts. "I'm a bit tired helping dad out at work today, so I'm just gonna do some homework and call it a night"

"Oh...That's alright, sweetheart…", she trails on dejectedly. "Oh! Marco, there's something you should know!"

Reaching the top of the stairs, Marco slinks his bag off his shoulder. Turning the brass knob, he lightly kicks open the door, thoughts pervaded by exhaustion, frustration, and the need to further vent his thoughts through the dulling sensation of music.

Peering into the room, Marco immediately dropped his bag, slamming the floor with a great THUD. His room was in complete shambles―littered with trash, knocked over books, boxes, with some sort of water and glitter on the ground, and his trashcan smashed right through his closet. But what made it all the more stranger, was that a girl―dressed as a Disney princess was spooning _his_ pillows on _his_ bed completely unphased by it all.

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

 **A.N This chapter took a bit longer, but with Marco and Star FINALLY in the same room, I can get the _friction_ going lol. I've already started the next chapter, which should end the pilot episode in the SVTFOE series. I won't do every episode of the series-I feel like it would get predictable after a while and would grow a bit stale. That's why Toffee was introduced the last chapter and Jackie Lynn Thomas was the new kid at school with many more twists to come**

 **Initially, the point of the Bad BoyxPrincess AU was to convey a mirror to everyone's personalities; however, I felt that there were some characters that should be more developed, rather than switched up (i.e Angie, Moon, and Glossaryck)-so I tossed that out the window. Honestly, Glossaryck is just WAY too fun to write. I love his laid-back attitude and love for food _,_ so I'll accept that Glossaryck is just a constant within the multi-verse lmao**

 **If the story feels too slow, understand that I write to develop the characters and world that I envisioned-and honestly, I'd rather not speed up the story for faster chapter output. Quality Quantity, my friends :D**

 **That's it for now-so if you have any other questions, comments, or concerns, I'd like to know :3**


End file.
